


Save your tears for another

by AnnabellIM



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Choises debate, M/M, Smut, first time writing in english, rpdr s12, this story is on the set of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabellIM/pseuds/AnnabellIM
Summary: Jackie knows she did bad in the challenge.After realizing she's gonna have to lipsync against widow, its time for her to put all the cards on the table before she sashay away
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Jackie Cox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first time writing in English and I probably suck at it.  
> This one is probably gonna be very short, and I hope that in the next chapter I will get better.  
> But I hope you enjoy
> 
> ***also! I would love to hear your thoughts, suggestions and notes! My English is obviously bad and I'm hoping to get better!****

Its elimination day, and the girls are getting ready for the runway  
-

"Shit" Jackie whispers as she's shaving her *again* growing beard in front of the mirror in the werk room.  
"Said something?" Gigi, who was sitting right next to her, was mumbling, unbothered, while covering her face with foundation.  
"Just shit" she pauses for a second, passing her hand over the now smooth face and taking another breath before spilling out the storm in her mind "I fucked this challenge so bad gigi.. political debates were suppose to be the one thing I'm good at. My chance to win a challenge. But look at me, miss stupid 'I'm gonna say fricking canada again and again', what was I thinking?"  
"Dont be so hard on yourself Jackie, you weren't that bad" Gigi smiled at her through the mirror, but Jackie could see the fake of it, she knew Gigi was lying.  
Gigi was never the one to lie about these things, whenever someone would fuck up, She'll be the first in line to read a bitch for her mistakes, while her eyes sharp, staring wide open, and a big smile on her face, showing her perfect teeth.  
But when it came to Jackie, Gigi seemed to behave differently.  
No matter how bad she did, somehow Gigi seemed to be nice and polite to her , in a way that drove Jackie insane. She even started to make mistakes on purpose, knowing it would annoy Gigi, but the other kept supporting her regardless of what she did.  
'It might be the fact that I'm so much older then her' Jackie used to think at the beginning, but there she was, reading widow for her terrible frozen look without even blinking.  
'Well, maby that's not the age' she thought to herself that day, but never came up with another explanation.

"Do you think you're going to lipsync today? Gigi turned a half face to her, while a big cloud of translucent powder is surrounding her.  
"For sure" she answered her, trying her best to paint an eyebrow with a shaky hand.  
"Well, for what it's worth, you're probably going to lipsync against me" the other was now facing her, smiling with only one side of her mouth, passing her sweaty palm through her hair, looking so unconfident, wich was so unlikely to her.  
"What? Why would you say that?" Jackie dropped her makeup brush on the table , mouth open in shock and her eyes staring deep into the other girl's eyes.  
"Jackie, it's not a secret, I'm stupid. When it comes to real life,  
and not fashion references or magazines I'm pretty dumb.. Besides knowing that trump is our president , I know nothing about politics" saying those things, left Gigi without air in her lungs, and she closed her eyes while taking a big breath. Feeling vulnerable, avoiding eye contact.  
"The only stupid thing you said in saying you're gonna lipsync against me tonight" jackie reached and held Gigi's wrist.  
"I'm gonna lipsync against widow, and we all know she's gonna eat me alive and serve my bones to the dogs"  
Jackie's voice was breaking as she spoke and her vision became blurry from tears welling up in her eyes  
"I'm going home tonight Gig, and I don't think there's anything I can do about it"  
she let out the rest of the air in her lungs, exhaling as a single tear was streaming down her face.  
"Please don't say that" she said, while putting her other hand on top of Jackie's hand, pulling her closer so only a few inches of thick air between the two.  
"I don't think I can make it without you here jackie" Gigi was so close to Jackie but kept her eyes on the floor, biting the inside of her lips with anxiety.  
Jackie's skin was shivering hearing those words.  
She has been there for Gigi many times already, whether if it's helping her pin the back of her dress to her thin body in the 'balls to the walls' design challenge, or help her write materials for her infamous informational, wich Jackie felt kind of guilty of, after 'Goodnight bitch' was a big failure.  
They had always sat next to each other while doing their makeup and spent most of the time talking about life out of drag race and 60' fashion inspirations.  
But it never came to Jackie's realization that beneath the strong confident young queen was a 21 year's old boy who needed the support of a parental figure to guide her.  
To Jackie's suprise, only now realizing she was the one to provide those things to Gigi, whether if she wanted to or not.  
"You'll be just fine Gig, I know you will" jackie said, gathering all the warmness inside of her to a big hug, wrapping Gigi's small body with her hands, pushing her head down to her chest.  
"My makeup is ruined" Gigi snorted under her hug  
"So is mine" said Jackie while seeing in the mirror the black smear of mascara that her few tears have left.  
"That's enough crying ladies" Jaida came saparating the two hugging girls "runway is in 25 minutes, get your shit together" she said with a flawless face of makeup, as she stepped back to her station.  
Jackie smiled at Gigi, revealing a single dimple on her cheek,  
"It's alright, we'll be alright" Jackie tried to sound confident in her words, even though she knew this is probably the last time they share a moment like that, and it made Jackie's heart break with sadness.  
"I'm gonna miss you" Jackie said while trying to fix her now ruind mascara.  
"This isn't over yet"


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you combine little, to no hours of sleep for weeks, sexual starvation and Katy Perry's 'fireworks' in loops.
> 
> Or in other words- Jackie is losing her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Writing this chapter was so difficult!  
> I needed to use a fucking vocabulary so many times.  
> Also, my grammar is probably all fucked up.  
> SORRY 'BOUT IT  
> I'm doing me best is swear! 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think.  
> I'm really trying to get better in English 🙏

"Queens, 5 minutes for the ranway" the producer was screaming.   
Most of the girls are ready, and they had already left the werk room.  
Its only now that Jackie's noticing the outfit Gigi's wearing.   
Her makeup is flawless and the bright blonde, almost white wig is complimating her skin, making her look so pure, as if angels did her makeup.   
"You look great Gig" Jackie said as she stared at the gorgeous queen in front of her.  
Gigi hadn't said a thing, but she was making a twist, making sure Jackie can see her at every angle.   
"Come help me pin the hijab to my dress, I need it to be super tight, so it will stay when I lipsync"  
Again without a word, Gigi was stepping closer to her, for the second time this day, only few inches were separating the two.  
Gigi was pinning the hijab as the back of her hands, unintentionally stroking Jackie's face.  
Chills were gowing down Jackie's back, as warmth spread through her body.  
Jackie felt so confused by that.  
Maby it was the fact that nobody touched her in weeks now, so that every skin to skin connection made the edges of her nerves to burn.   
But maybe, just maybe it was the fact that Gigi goode's body was so close to perfection that is messed up the wiring in her brain.   
Being so confused with these thoughts, Jackie didn't notice how heavy she was breathing into the other one's face.  
Gigi again, remained silent. Only her eyes locked to Jackie's eyes, holding one pin between her teeth, avoiding it ruining her lipstick.  
"Why are you so quiet Gigi?" Jackie had to break the silence between them, trying to avoid the fact that she might be turned on by the young person touching her face.  
"I'm just so nervous Jackie, I feel like it's making a hole in my stomach"  
"Nervous? You? GIGI GOODE? About what?" The girl just kept staring in her eyes, unable to make a sound.  
"Gigi, I told you already, you're not going to lipsync, not with this look, not with how amazing you fucking are" Gigi just finished with her last pin as she moved away from her,  
"Its not the lipsync jackie.. it's just that.." Gigi stopped, taking a deep breath before starting to speak again

"Ladies it's time for the runway, Go go go!" The producer was cutting their conversation, and the two queen's rushed out of the werk room and into the waiting area before the runway.  
"It's okay, you'll be just fine, just work that outfit to the judges" Jackie squeezed Gigi's shoulder and the other just responded with a dry smile, revealing the storm inside of her.  
The queen's were all standing in line, waiting for their turn, being kept silent by the staff of the show.  
Gigi was standing right behind Jackie, once every couple minutes Jackie could feel her leaning on her, adjusting her heels or just casually putting a hand on her shoulder.   
every touch causing her thoughts to get more and more tangled and confused.  
Its wasn't until few seconds before it was Jackie's turn to get on the stage, that Gigi pressed her body to Jackie's, she could feel the muscles of the queen's chest rubbing on her back, her hipbone pushing against her ass and her white glove covered hand gripping thight on her wrist, a hot breath laid on her neck, passing through the thin fabric of her hijab.   
It was as if someone took Jackie's ability to breath, the spit in her mouth became thicker and her head felt dizzy.  
Before realizing what was happening, Jackie found herself, blinded by the lights of the main stage, walking down the runway as she tries to adjust her breathes.  
Sseeing the faces of the judges, all she could see in her mind was Gigi's face.  
'Am I going mad?' Jackie thought as she made a turn to the stage's other side 'oh, I'm definently insane' she stopped in the center of the stage, placing one hand on her strongly beating heat. 'Did I just imagine it? Did it really just happen?'.   
Walking on that runway felt like forever to her, all she really wanted to do was to get off of it as soon as she could.   
Coming off the stage running, her head was so confused, so full with questions, so full with images, saved in the back of her mind. of Gigi's body, of her neck, her jawline, her eyes. Images she didn't even knew she kept in her head.  
'No, this can't be happening.' she thought   
'That's what comes with little to no hours of sleep for weeks, sexual starvation and katy Perry's firework in loops.  
I cant be attracted to fucking Gigi goode.'

She was all by herself right now, walking around the big studio to the other side where the other queens were waiting. 

'She's a frickin' child, a teenager!. A-nd I have a boyfriend. Sure I cant remember the last time we had sex. I'm not that sure anymore if I can remember his face. But Gigi? Goode? And on the night I'm getting sent off?'

When she got back to the waiting room, all the queens who already had their runways were waiting.   
Everyone besides Gigi and Jaida who were waiting in line after her. 

Non of them were speaking, since they weren't allowed to whenever cameras are not around.  
And jackie was left to go all crazy inside her mind while sitting in the quiet room, both anticipating and fearing seeing Gigi back in the room.

'Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting thought the wind, wanting to start again'  
Jackie's headphones were in her ears.  
She tried to go over the words for her lipsync, even though she already knew the lyrics better then she knew herself.   
But she dearly needed something to take her mind off the mess she was dealing with.

Little did she know, that in the moment Gigi will enter the room, all feelings will come flooding her up.   
Realizing now, that she's gonna have to be next to her, without saying a word, for at least an hour before the queen's will be released to 'untuck' and will be allowed to speak to each other. 

When Gigi walked in the room, she was all smiling and positive. Jackie's tried her hardest to read her emotions behind the smile.  
But it seemed like Gigi was ignoring her and avoiding eye contact.  
She went straight to sit next to crystal, and the two of them held hands in silence.

The more Jackie just sat there, the more her thoughts were getting louder in her head.   
She kept turning up the volume of her music in her ears, until she reached the highest setting.  
'I can't do it. I can't' she felt her heart pounding in her chest, her mouth was getting dry and breathing was becoming harder and harder.

"I think I'm having a heart attack" her words filled the empty room, as few staff members came rushing to her, her vision became blurry.  
"Heart attack? What are you feeling?" Widow was standing next to her grabbing her hand   
"I.. I dont..know" she said, struggling to breath  
"I cant breath.. My heart is.." 

"It's okay Jackie, you're okay. we're here, I'm here" Gigi was now standing next to her, holding Jackie's shoulder with both hands.   
"Were you getting in your head before it all started?" She whispered softly to her, and the other just lifted her eyes to look at her, nodding her head.   
"I think that's a panic attack Jackie, you've never had one before?" She was pushing her weight on Jackie's shoulder.  
"I guess not..." she said quietly   
"I've always thought panic attacks were just... panicking" Jackie said as she lowered her eyes to the floor. Feeling a bit better with Gigi's and the other girls presence.   
"Are you stressed about the lipsync?" Heidi was in front of her, putting one hand on her knee.  
Only responding with nodding, she obviously was.  
But the real reason her thoughts were causing her to lose control of her body, were the fact that she felt things she was not supposed to feel to the queen on her right.  
"Ladies, enough with the talking" the producer was scattering the girls back to their places, and Gigi was the last one to leave her.

"Time for the judges critiques" the producer was screaming, and the girls went in line to the main stage,   
Jackie was now walking right behind Gigi, who was walking fast, the other was trying to keep up her pace.

"Gigi" Jackie was whispering, knowing she's not allowed to speak.  
"Gigi, we have to talk"   
"What" the other replied whispering, not turning her face back to look at her  
"What was that? Before I was going on the runway?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" she replied quickly, Jackie already knew Gigi was lying.  
"Gigi stop with the games, talk to me" Jackie was now getting very close to her and her heart was beating fast in her chest.  
"I can't do it Jackie" Gigi stopped walking,  
Jackie was now standing so close to her back, feeling the warmth of her body.  
"Just do it Gigi" Jackie was pushing against her body, not sure what she was asking from Gigi.  
She was now turning to face her, both hands reaching for her face.  
All the others were already far away by that time, and in the somewhat dark place, their eyes met.  
"Gigi.. what are we do.." she started to speak, but her words were cut out by Gigi's lips meeting hers.  
Like an instinct, thier bodies were pulling closer, the kiss was deepening.  
Jackie's hands were trailing above the other hips.

Jackie's mind was clear. No thoughts. No tangles.  
She wasn't even thinking about her boyfriend.  
She was all caught up in the moment.  
Her heart pounding, the pupils of her eyes getting bigger, chills through her body.  
Gigi was now biting on her lower lip.  
Jackie's body started to feel weak and blood started to flow down to her lower abdomen.  
When she felt herself getting hard she pushed Gigi away from her, a terrified look in her eyes. Jackie started to ran fast toward the stage, trying to wipe her lips and adjusts her tuck before going up.


	3. Let it happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I'm sorry it has been so long,  
> I'm currently going through some really shitty things,  
> My mom is in the hospital and I'm practically living there, barely getting any sleep..
> 
> Writing has become really hard without starting to overthink, and get all scared.  
> But it is my therapy and it helps deal with shit  
> even if its just a few words once in a while..
> 
> Also, I'm writing from my phone which makes it even harder, so forgive me if this chapter is a mess.  
> ***  
> Enjoy ❤

Jackie's mind was wandering.  
On the main stage, widow was getting her critics.  
Jackie knew she's next, and tried her best to stay focused on what the judges were sayin.

Her breathes were heavy under her chest.  
She looked straight at the judges, but all she could see were flashbacks of Gigi kissing her.  
Her mouth was dry, the spots of exposed skin where Gigi touched her felt like they were burning  
and she felt like her brain was going to explode.  
"I need water.. immediately.." Jackie told the producer as soon as widows critics ended.  
The producer cut the filming and the girls were released for a short moment.  
"Why did you ran away?" Gigi who was standing right next to her was whispering,  
"Gigi stop.. it was a mistake and now is not the right time. I cant handle it" the older queen was speaking quietly, putting her hands on her stomach, feeling like its going to burst.  
"Don't pretend you didn't like it" the younger queen smirked at her, licking her lips with a satisfied smile.

Jackie's stomech was flipping and twisting inside. She really needed those water, before she passes out.  
"I'm not done with you.. this it not over Jacks. It was just the beginning" Gigi was hissing at her, smiling softly almost innocently, like a child. But her eyes were sharp, penetrating through, like she was starving for her. One of the staff members came closer and handed her a glass of water. She reached for it with a shaking hand and then finished it all in one sip.  
"So thirsty" Gigi was teasing her, biting her lower lip, checking her out "Gigi stop, someone will notice" Jackie answered her anxiously. She was honestly afraid of the others finding out about that kiss. But deep inside, though she was scared and confused, she actually enjoyed the attention. She'd never thought an attractive, young, beautiful person like Gigi would look at her like that. She was feeling desired, sexy, powerful even. She lifted her eyes, catching Gigi staring at her. Her lips curled uncontrollably into a smile. She had to admit, it felt good. It gave her a boost of energy, of confidence. Suddenly Jackie felt like everything was small. The judges, the stage, lip syncing against widow. She had it all in her back pocket. It all felt like she was drowning in a mix of emotions. good and bad swirling around like an ocean of thoughts. She could either sink to the bottom of it, or float easily above the waves. "Continue filming, mane stage, cameras are rolling" the producer said and Jackie shook her head, trying to release her heavy mind. "Up next, Jackie Cox" rupaul's voice was strong, the walls trembled as she called her name. It felt both amazing and intimidating. Never getting used to the fact that the person she adored for so many years is really speaking to her.

"Salam rupaul joon" she was smiling, trying to hide the storm raging in herself. Knowing she's going to get probably the worst critics.  
The judges were talking about her debate, surprisingly not hating it as much as she thought they were going to. The Canada issue was obviously mentioned, all she could do was to feel stupid and nod her head at what the judges were sayin. "Now let's talk about your runway look" carson said to her, not reveling any emotion with the way he was attending her. With all that had happened with Gigi before she went on the runway, she completely forgot how powerful she felt wearing the hijab, and what big of a message she brought to the stage.  
She remembered thinking about the little gay Islamic boy at home, whem she came up with this look. All she wanted was to break boundaries and be a roll model for young middle eastern LGBTQ people.  
In that moment, as if someone hit the 'off' switch in her brain, all her thoughts were shut down.  
She knew this look was going to be controversial. But she was ready to take hit.

She closed her hands into a fist, feeling her nails digging into the flesh of her palms.  
When positive notes came, it was as if everything around trembled down.  
She exhaled, feeling her nostrils getting wider against the hot air.  
And it felt amazing. For a short moment she was letting down her guards.

And that was when it hit her  
"Are u religious? May I ask?" Jeff, the guest judge asked her.  
Jackie felt almost naked, holding strong to the fabric of her caftan.  
"Is there something in that religion that is anti homosexuality? And ani women? Does that complicate the issue?"  
With her guards down, a stream of emotions came rushing through her. Anger, excitement, confusion, stress.  
She had so much to say, but tears began welling up in the corner of her eyes. Threatening to come out as soon as words came out of her mouth.  
She managed to speak three sentences before it was all to much.  
Her voice was cracking, and her eyes began watering  
"I'm here, and I deserve to be a part of America just as anyone else" were her last words before it was all to much.  
She turned her head to the queen standing next to her.  
Gigi was looking at her, a soft look. So different than the one she gave her just a few moments before.  
A peace of tissue in her hand, she handed it to Jackie while smiling softly with just one side of her mouth.  
As Jackie reached out to grab it, the other queen's hand grabbed hers. As she felt the warmth of her hand, like a lightning strike,  
All her thoughts about Gigi came rushing back.  
She could almot feel the way Gigi's hips were grinding on her back, moments before she went on the stage.  
The judges were now talking to Gigi, making a comment about her looks the Jackie was too distracted to pay attention to.  
But Gigi was laughing out loud, it was beautiful, relaxing.  
She was staring at her, unable to control herself, forgetting about all the other people in the room.  
When the judges started talking about Gigi's crotch, and her tuck, it was impossible for Jackie not to look.  
Jackie thought about the young beautiful man, that looked like a beautiful woman. Her mind wandered, imagining what it would feel like to take all of her clothes off, strip her body from layers of fabric to revel her boy thin body.  
How would it feel to have her tongue, licking the skin over her showing bones, clavicle, ribs, hips.  
Jackie was getting hot under her hijab, sweat was collecting under her neck. She was usually freezing in the coldness of the studio. But now all she wanted was to take her clothes off. 

Jackie was one foot too deep by now.  
When the judges finished with Gigi and were moving on to jaide, Gigi turned her head to look over the parsian queen.  
And when she saw Jackie staring at her, with lips slightly open, a smirk came down to her face and she was biting her lower lip in desire.  
All dams of control were broken and Jackie's body gave in to the feeling.  
Shivers all over her body just from the way the younger queen looked at her.  
Her blood flow was going crazy and her heartbeats were getting faster and stronger.  
She was getting hard, and not even the strongest pair of tucking panties could stop the forces of her dick getting filled with blood.  
Jackie was trying to cover it, thankfully she was wearing a caftan and not something tight.  
But with the way Gigi's mouth was open in shock and her eyes wide with hunger, Jackie knew the other had noticed what just happened.  
Jackie didnt know what will happen when they'll get off the stage. Maby she will go to the bathroom and rub one off. But with the short amount of time she knew Gigi, she probably had a plan, and she wasn't going to let her get away from it.  
Honestly, she didnt want Gigi to let her get away.

Jackie, the one who always thought so much, about everything, all the time.  
Even during sex she used to think about all the house works, drag numbers and emails that she has to send.  
In that very moment, she wasn't thinking at all.  
Not enough blood in her body to provide both her brain and dick.  
She was powerless against it, and decided in that moment to just...  
Let it happen.


	4. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting warmer 🥵

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this one came a little bit shorter than I thought it would.  
> But I hope you'll enjoy it 😍
> 
> ***also, I wrote this one super fast on my phone and didn't have time to check for mistakes. Sorry***

"Ladies, while you untuck in lounge room, the judges and I will deliberate"  
The queens are released from the stage, going down one after the other.  
Jackie is right behind Widow, followed by Gigi and jaida.

The darkness of the backstage, compared to the main stage's strong light is confusing to Jackie's eyes. The sudden change makes her blind for a few seconds every time she makes the transition.  
And now, walking in the long hall, she could only smell Gigi's presence.  
She always wore the strongest perfume when in drag,  
"It's part of the illusion" Gigi used to say whenever someone noted on the crazy amount she would put on.  
The smell was strong and intoxicating, sweet with traces of citrus and almond flowers. 

Without being able to see properly, Jackie's other senses became dominant, like a a tiger lurking for prey.  
The smell of Gigi was getting far from her.  
Then she heard a whisper, and few moments after a strong crazy laugh filled the air, it was Jaida's.  
Jackie could only imagine what Gigi said that made her laugh like a crazy person.  
But before the wheels in her brain started to work again, and before her eyes managed to get used to the darkness of the hallway, she felt a strong hand, covered with a soft satin wrapping around her wrist and pulling her to the side.  
"Gigi, what the hell are doing" The older queen, cofused by the act pulled against the hand of the younger, leading her into the dark.  
"Shut up and trust me" they were standing so close to each other, Gigi's lips brushing against Jackie's ear, barely touching, sending shivers through her body with every vibration.  
Jackie almost fell off her heels when Gigi was pulling on her, stronger then before. As Jackie's eyes slowly got used to the darkness, she could see Gigi's bright wig shining in the darkness, like an angel in the middle of the night, her fingers digging into her wrist, gripping on her hand like she was trying to restrain a wild animal .  
Gigi seemed so confident, too confident in Jackie's opinion. She was rushing through the small turnes of the backstage as if she knew them since the day she was born.  
The nerves and anticipation were controlling Jackie's body.  
It felt to her like a lifetime had passed, she had so many questions and yet she knew it was pointless to ask, Gigi's was not going to answer them anyway.  
Gigi pulled a pair of keys from her outfit, and soon after they were standing next to a big black door with a white sign that says 'costume closet'.  
Gigi's slim fingers were sliding over the door until she reached the key opening, unlocking the door skillfully and turning her head to look at the heavy breathing queen standing behind her.  
"What? Where? A.." Jackie wanted to know so much but couldn't get a full sentence out of her mouth.  
"Shh.." Gigi lifted a finger and slowly placed it over Jackie's mouth.

A grin spread across Gigi's face as she grasped a hand around the door handle, pulling it down and opening the door.  
"People are gonna notice we're missing" Jackie was hesitant to walk through the door.  
"I'll just tell them we fucked" gigi was surely and confidently speaking, looking straight into Jackie's eyes.  
Jackie almost choked up on her own spit when she heard those words, letting out a cough.  
"I'm just kidding" she stopped immediately when she realized Jackie did not understand her dry humor.  
"Ill say I had to pee and you helped me out of this outfit"  
"Will it work?"  
"It worked all the other times" Gigi was standing in the opening of the room, waiting for Jackie to follow her in.  
"Other times?" Jackie's eyes were wide as they could be, her painted eyebrows lifted and her mouth uncontrollably opened up in shock. Gigi only smiled and pulled Jackie in.  
"What other times Gigi?" Jackie asked again, not giving in to Gigi's mesmerizing smile.  
"I don't know.. Like when I fucked crystal the other day" she was nonchalantly mentioning it, like it was obvious.  
"You fucked crystal?" Jackie was almost out of breath hearing these words, her hand grasped on both of Gigi's arms, shaking her back and forth with confusion.  
"Yeah.. more then once. and Nicky too"  
"You fucked Nicky? Nicky Doll?"  
"Well, yeah, it wasn't Nicki Minaj obviously"  
Jackie only stood there, out of words, her mouth wide open and her eyelids blinking slowly and heavy under her fake lashes.  
"Well... technically Nicky was fucking me if we're going down on the details" Gigi casually mentioned it and Jackie felt like she'd pass out any minute.  
Gigi's hands were trailing over Jackie's body, pushing her back until her body slammed into the wall, a little sigh escaped Jackie's throat, causing Gigi's lips to stretch even wider.  
"But.. Nicky has a husband, and crystal has a boyfriend.. for God's sake I have a boyfriend"  
"That never bothered me, and it shouldn't bother you either.  
You only live once, why miss on an opportunity to have a little fun just because society dictated some stupid rules" Gigi rolled her eyes as she grasped on Jackie's jawline.  
"You young people with your YOLO and FOMO shit" Jackie's body was trying to get away from Gigi's hard grasp, but her head hit the wall behind her, forcing her to stay under Gigi's control.  
"Call it what ever you want Miss Cox. But I couldn't bare the thought of you going home tonight without figuring this weird annoying attraction between us"  
"I never thought you were attracted to me" Jackie's face blushed with embarrassment, it felt both good and confusing at the same time.  
"Please, don't pretend you don't know how sexy you are" Gigi's hand were sliding down on Jackie's body, one hand stayed on her hip as the other moved to the little bulge between her legs.  
"I bet you're so hard and hungry for me, but this tuck is torturing you" Gigi's hand was hovering over the fabric of her caftan, felling Jackie's dick pushing against the many layers of clothing that kept it pushed to the back.  
Jackie closed her eyes and tilted her head to the back, biting her lips, both suffering from the pain and enjoying the touch.  
"I haven't actually touched myself since I got here"  
"No way" Gigi's eyes filled with desire as she got closer to Jackie's body.  
"I haven't felt like it.. with all the stress.. I was just too tired to even think about it"  
"I couldn't.. never.. Nicky left me her usb with porn on it when she left.. It was nice, but all in French" Gigi said as her lips were just a few millimeters away from Jackie's.  
" 'baise moi' just doesn't have the same effect on me as 'fuck me' does"  
"Are we gonna fuck?" Jackie asked shyly, blushing, embarrassed with how straight forward it came out. Gigi laughed abruptly.  
"No. Not today. I know you're so hungry for it. But this outfit is too complicated to take off. Dont worry I'm still gonna take a good care of you" Gigi grinned as she started to lower herself down.  
"Not today? I'm going home tonight Gig" Jackie said as she tried not to explode with how much in pain she was under her tuck  
"Well, I'm giving you a good reason to try harder in the lipsync. So you'll stay for me" Gigi said as she got on her knees, her head right in front of Jackie's bullge, both of her hands groping for the end of her caftan.  
"You're unbelievable" Jackie hissed as her breathes were getting faster and heavier  
"I know" Gigi smiled as she lifted the fabric of the caftan and started to pull down Jackie's pantyhose, the only thing separating her from her dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	5. It's time

'This is a dream. I must be dreaming'. Jackie's mind is going wild.  
Her head is spinning, and her legs are weak.  
Her face flushed, her heart is pounding in her chest and as one hand holds up the fabric of her caftan, the other is softly grasping the jawline of the beautiful queen beneath her.  
Gigi is on her knees, her eyes are wide open. The room is dark and a small 'exit' neon sign above the door is the only source of light the two of them need, to keep the mystery and hide the embarrassment.  
The younger queen is taking in the beauty of the Persian, fascinated by the masculine body underneath the feminine clothes and makeup, a complete contrast that makes the hunger in her body grow even more.  
Jackie's lower half is completely naked, her pantyhose folded down to her feet, paddings scattered around the room's floor.  
red marks are still on her skin from the tight fabrics that wrapped her body just a few moments ago, the ones she used to hide the men she was underneath them.  
Gigi removes her white satin gloves, placing them gently on the floor as if they were a kitten. She swallows in her desire, licking her lips as she does so. Creating eye contact with the queen she's so desperately wanting to taste.  
"Gig..." Jackie start speaking but her heavy breaths are making it difficult for her.  
The younger queen nods, understanding, there's no need for words. Her eyes are staring deep into Jackie's as her lips open up with anticipation.  
"Are you sure?" Jackie is managing to ask, her nostrils are flaring as she tries to get enough air.  
Gigi remains silent, only responding with actions.  
Her hands gripping tight on Jackie's inner thighs, her fingers trailing on the marks on her skin.  
Jackie's body trembles, her hands closing around the younger's jaw, slipping down to under her throat, and then sliding slowly until she reaches the back of her neck, her thumb brushing against the younger's ear.  
Gigi lets out a soft moan, her eyes rolling to the back of her head in response to the touch.  
Jackie is painfully hard, her dick is few inches away from Gigi's parted lips, her blood boiling in her veins.  
She has to fight the urge to push the younger queen closer, trying to be patience, not wanting to break the delicate tension between them by taking it too far too fast.  
But Gigi has no trace of sacredness in her body, she aches in the need for Jackie's warmth in her mouth, wanting to devour her, to engulf every piece of exposed skin.  
"I want to fuck you so bad" Gigi is hissing as her face is getting closer to Jackie's body, "I wish I could fuck you right here, right now."  
Jackie only moans quietly in response.  
"I bet you can take it so good, you probably feel so amazing" Gigi stares at her in hunger, licking her lips in anticipation.  
Jackie finds the thought of it perplexing, She is barely allowing herself to fantasize about Gigi, but in the few times she did, she never thought of her as a top.  
Something with Gigi's need for a parental figure and the constant need to get love and approval from everyone around her made her assume the younger is a submissive bottom in bed.  
But the thought of being fucked by Gigi is refreshing and turns her even hornier then she was before.  
"Why are you thinking again?" Gigi stops Jackie's lane of thoughts, almost frustrated by the lack of attention.  
"I guess… I never realized how badly I wanted to be fucked by you". Jackie's answer surprises even herself. She's shameless, unapologetic, daring. That's all Gigi needs to hear before she closes the distance between them. Her lips lay flat at the head of the older queen's dick,  
Her hands slowly move from her thighs to the base of Jackie's cock, getting closer and closer to her sensitive spot. Jackie lets out a shocked groan, as Gigi spread soft kisses on her, sending shivers up and down her spine.  
The arousal and anticipation is almost painful and Jackie cries out a little as Gigi closes her hand around her dick, slowly moving her hand up and down.  
Jackie is losing control, her head is thrown to the back, her eyes closed, afraid of the intensity of the moment.  
But Gigi stops, her lips getting away from where Jackie wants her the most.  
"Look at me, I want you to see how starved I am for you, look how badly I want to take you"  
Their eyes meet again, Jackie stops breathing.  
Gigi gets her approval from staring deep into the Persian's eyes, she lets out a small satisfied smile as she uses her hand, wrapped around Jackie, to guide her dick in her mouth.  
"Fuck... Gigi... that's so..." Gigi's not letting her eyes off of her.  
She takes her in deep, going slow until she reaches the end of her throat. She gags for a second, her eyes are getting watery, but Jackie can still recognize the of joy in them.  
Gigi pauses her movements for a second, getting used to the sensation, taking it out a little while breathing through her nose.  
Jackie feels Gigi's tongue spiraling around her, it makes her whole body shake and she lets out uncontrollable moans.  
Gigi looks deep into her eyes, her heart's racing. In the hit of it, without noticing, Jackie pulls Gigi's bright blond wig to the back, tearing the glue holding it in place, revealing her boy hair from underneath. In any other case, it would have been her worst nightmare, but right now she couldn't care less.  
Jackie's body relaxes under the skilled mouth of the queen beneath her, Gigi takes it as a sign to go faster, move deeper.  
She feels her blood rushing through her body down to her crotch, her dick hardening and pushing against the tight pressure of her garments. She releases one of her hands from Jackie and slide it down to touch herself through the many layers of clothes.  
"That's so hot... you're so hot" Jackie mumble as she notices Gigi's actions. Gigi can feel Jackie's body tense and she knows she's getting closer.  
The heat of the moment mixed with horniness, makes Gigi completely ignore the way she looks, to Jackie's eyes she's the sexiest thing she's ever seen anyway.  
Gigi takes her hand, the one that's not busy pleasuring herself, slowly going up Jackie's inner thighs, her fingers pushing against her skin, sliding in the wetness caused by her own saliva slipping off of Jackie's dick.  
She reaches and grab on one of Jackie's butt cheek, Jackie responds with a shaky moan.  
Gigi's fingers are pushing further into her flesh until she reaches her opening, she massages it slowly from the outside as she uses her weight to push Jackie deeper into her mouth.  
"Fuck... Gigi..." Jackie lets out a series of curses and words that Gigi can't understand.  
"Please..- I need you inside.." Jackie's body flushes, her skin filling with goosebumps, she spreads her legs, giving Gigi better access to explore the new area.  
Gigi uses the spit down Jackie's thighs to lube her fingers, she's slowly pushing one finger in, thrusting in as her tongue and mouth still work hard around her dick.  
Jackie almost scream when Gigi's finger is completely inside, it makes Gigi's skin burn with excitement and she's rubbing herself quicker and harder over her garment.  
She's slowly pushing another finger in, letting Jackie relax her muscles and adjust to the fullness. Jackie's body is completely shaking, Gigi works even harder, gags with how deep she takes Jackie's dick down her throat. Tears coming out of her eyes, as her fingers pumping into Jackie.  
"I'm coming Gigi..." Jackie is barely able to speak, she's sweating and shaking. Gigi moves backwards to let Jackie's dick out of her mouth as she pushes her fingers deep inside.  
But before she's able to so, Jackie comes partly in her mouth and partly on her face.  
"Fuck" Gigi breaths fast, trying to compensate for the lost breaths, she licks her lips clean, slowly pulling her fingers out of Jackie's trembling body.  
"Fuck Gigi, I'm so sorry" Jackie's words are fast and shallow, trying to gently wipe Gigi's face.  
"Why are you sorry?" Gigi let out a small giggle as she wipes her fingers on the fabric of the older queen's caftan.  
"I didn't mean to…- you know... in your mouth… on your face… I should have asked..."  
Gigi only laughs in amusement "I wouldn't have wanted it anywhere else"  
She says as she wipes her face gently with the tip of her finger.  
"Thanks god this makeup is waterproof" she smiles, her voice is different than it was seconds ago, and Jackie can tell she's putting character back on. "How long have we been here?" Jackie asks as she lifts her pantyhose up her thighs, adjusting her tuck back in its place.  
"Something between five minutes and three hours" Gigi grins, she leans closer to Jackie's face and kisses her gently "Taste yourself. You are delicious" Gigi says nonchalantly and Jackie's face burns with embarrassment and arousal.  
"What about you?" Jackie asks nervously as she watches Gigi adjusts her tuck back in place  
"Don't worry about me, I have enough to think about in the shower tonight" smiles as she put her wig back in place.  
"Now let's hurry back, you have a lip-sync to practice" Gigi lifts her white gloves from the floor, she opens the door and suddenly the backstage feels lit and dazzling in comparison to the dark intimate room.  
"I'm scared" Jackie says as she steps out of the warmness, leaving the room is like leaving a safe shelter to an outraging war in the outside world. "Don't over think it. None of it" Gigi repeats, she locks the door, and walk fast, Jackie follows her quickly.  
"I really need a cocktail" Jackie says right before they go in.  
"I already had a cock-tail" Gigi smiles and wink at her.  
Walking in, Jackie puts on her earphones first, trying to avoid the knowing looks from the other contestants.  
She walks straight to the mirror in the back, making sure her hijab is still in place. In the reflection she sees Gigi holding hands with crystal, she whispers something in her ear and they both giggle. Jackie disconnects from her thoughts when Gigi lifts her head and smiles at her through the mirror. A rush of power and motivation fills her body,  
'I'm not going home tonight. I can do it' she tells herself as Katy Perry's song blasts in her ears, and this time she believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
